


Rainstorm

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [17]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, I can't do Connorline smut from Connor's POV, Porn Without Plot, Rainsong - Arven, Well - Freeform, but it doesn't really have a plot, it's not really porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor helps Aveline forget about a thunderstorm one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainstorm

It is cold and icy, slighting down his back and soaking through his clothes, but she's just as wet as he is. Connor doesn't really mind the rain, and Aveline doesn't seem to be bothered by it. It's the first time she sees his face, and they somehow end up kissing. It's his first kiss.

Sensual, comforting, and he finds himself pulling Aveline closer to him, trying to merge their bodies together. He can feel her bunching up the fabric of his clothes at his back, desperately clinging to him. Aveline smells like the rain, a cool refreshing scent and he loves it. He pulls away and kisses her cheek, then her other cheek, before kissing down her throat. Slowing down when she sighs softly.

They are getting soaked, but neither one seems to care that it's a prelude to the midnight storm.

For growing up in New Orleans where there are hurricanes and tropical storms, Aveline has an issue with thunder and lightning. Connor finds this out in an amusingly cute manner, as thunder clapped overhead, shaking the house to their very foundations and a trembling female body worming her way beneath the covers and up against his side like a frightened child.

"Aveline?" Connor mumbles sleepily, opening his eyes to look at her. She stares back at him, kinky dark hair haloing about her head, her green eyes wide as she pulls his covers up over her nose. Another clap of thunder and she squeaks in fright, inching closer to him. "I did not know you were afraid of storms," he states, chuckling in amusement. Aveline swears at him in French and smacks him in the chest. He chuckles.

Lightning sunders the dark sky, illuminating the room, casting the Native American decorations Connor has hung on the walls of his room in stark relief; shadows large and eerie. "I don't like storms," Aveline mutters and Connor wraps his arms around her.

"Shh," he coos into her hair, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I will make you forget about the storm."

"Doubtful," Aveline says, eyeing the ceiling, tensing for the next clap of thunder. She doesn't hear it, for Connor makes good on his word. Distracting her with lips and sweet little words made for silence not talk, and his strong warm hands.

Aveline finds her pajama top and bottoms gone, expertly removed by the devilish hunk in bedside her. "Connor," she mumbles, running a hand through his hair, feeling the braid by his ear, the one his mother did and the beads she wove lovingly into his hair.

"Relax, the storm will be over soon," Connor whispers, kissing her exposed shoulder. "I promise the storm will be over soon."

Aveline never gets a chance to reply for soon she's gasping in rapture; Connor's hands finding and messaging her breasts, which seem to fit oh-so-perfectly in his hands. Rough thumb-pad graces over her nipple and she gasps, as lightning flashes across the sky, she doesn't hear the answering thunder. Connor's kissing her, drinking in her sigh of pleasure as his fingers find their way between her legs.

The wind is howling outside, but Aveline doesn't hear it. All she hears is Connor's heavy breathing in her ear, and the own fast thudding of her heart, the bed squeaking in time with Connor's thrusts. He's so good with his mouth, and she claws little red furrows in his back, coaxing hissing mutterings of delight from him. He hikes her leg up higher, and the thunder that goes unheard by both of them drowns out her yelp of pleasure.

She finds her peak, as the storm lets out one last desperate peel of thunder. She bites her fingers to muffle the cry, but she knows someone probably heard her. At least Connor is quieter about his rapture, grunting softly into her neck as he peaks.

Moonlight peeks in on them, cuddling beneath the blankets, Connor running a finger up and down her arm as she traces nonsense designs along his pec. "Still afraid of storms?" he asks her in a teasing voice. She sighs and kisses the tip of his chin.

"Not with you beside me, _mon amour_ ," Aveline whispers, resting her head in the crook of Connor's neck. Her eyes grow heavy, and Connor pulls the blanket up to cover them both. There will be no more storms tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> I think I know what my problem is with writing Connorline smut.
> 
> I always write for Connor's POV and he's so shy and sweet! That I just can't get it right in my head writing from his POV. Maybe I should try writing from Aveline's POV next time. See if that chances.
> 
> Anyway, I'm kinda pleased how this turned out. Meh. Leave me feedback. As for time period, irunno, whatever you want I guess.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


End file.
